carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Coldheart
Professor Cold Heart is the Care Bears' first true villain, appearing in the the franchise's animated debut television special, The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings in 1983. He is also the primary antagonist of the 1985 DiC-produced Care Bears cartoon series, appearing in several episodes alongside his sidekick Frostbite, who more or less carries out the professors evil deeds. Appearance He resembles a blue-skinned, thin-set man with white hair. He wears a coat and striped scarf. Personality Having an intense dislike of anything warm and caring, he is naturally the enemy of everything the "Fuzzy-Wuzzies" stand for, and will stop at nothing to make the world a more horrible place to live in, what is great fun for him. Reveling in others' misfortune, this icy charlatan goes out of his way to make people unhappy, and is not above employing children to do his dirty work for him. He is deceitful, tricking children into helping him with his evil schemes. He is also surprisingly energetic for his age. In the DiC cartoon series, he is not particularly sinister, and is somewhat of a comical villain. Oftentimes his plans are silly in nature, such as when he tried to cover central park in cement. In The Land without Feelings, however, he turns children into his slaves, and tries to kill the Care Bears, both of which would be considered far more sinister (and frightening in the case of enslaving the children) than his light-hearted comical shenanigans in the series. It is possible that he was intended to be a much more sinister character, but was toned down for the TV series due to concerns that children might be frightened by the character. Abilities He is both a skilled inventor and wielder of ice-based powers. Original series ''Land Without Feelings'' Coldheart makes his debut appearance in the very first Care Bears TV special, where he occupies a run-down mansion in the gloomy Land Without Feelings. When a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he winds up at the mad doctor's estate, who promptly transforms him into an emotionless Green Creature Slave, which looks like a frog. When the Care Bears arrive to investigate, they must make their way through the perilous environment out of Coldheart's home, including a living forest and large muck pits, with each bear becoming incompacitated one by one until only a few remain. When Wish Bear wishes that they were at his lair already, the team is magically transported inside his chambers, and are able to turn Kevin and other lost children back to normal with a Care Bear Stare. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' The icy professor makes a reappearance in the second television special, this time joined by his new assistant Frostbite. After his newest invention, the "Careless Ray Contraption" breaks down, he tricks a tech-savvy boy named Paul into helping him repair it with the promise that he'll use it to help him get back at some bullies. In reality, however, he intends to freeze the entire town and everyone in it. When the Care Bears arrive on the scene, they are at first unable to convince Paul that he should succumb to revenge, but the boy has a change of heart of witnessing a test firing of the device.The Bears are able to destroy the machine in the end and thaw out the town using a Care Bear Stare, leaving Coldheart to make a hasty retreat. ''Care Bears'' TV series Coldheart becomes the primary villain of DiC's Care Bears animated series, first appearing in the ninth episode "Forest of Misfortune". Here, he attempts to cover the entire Forest of Feelings in ice using his new freeze gun while distracting the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins with a phony fortune-telling machine, but they eventually catch on to his trick and turn everything back to normal. Later, he and his equally icy partner in crime Auntie Freeze acquire a magic mirror that they intends to use to reverse the emotions of the bears make them all "uncaring." However, when the mirror is used on Grumpy Bear, he becomes overly happy and helpful, and is able to turn everyone back to normal, thanks of making him so cheerful and goodwilled, which wasn't the intention of the evil Professor. When some of the Care Bear Cousins bring a girl named Melanie to the Forest of Feelings to help her get over her constant daydreaming, Coldheart uses this opportunity to have Frostbite (disguised as "Cheatin' Heart Weasel") lure the remaining cousins into a trap, intending to capture the rest of them as well. When all but Swift Heart Rabbit and Melanie end up being caught, they work together to steal Coldheart's remote control to the cage and escape. The mad doctor would later attempt to kidnap a group of children and use a device to steal their warmth, but was once again foiled by a combination of the bears and cousins. When his warmth-sapping machine exploded, he even temporarily turned good, but just as quickly became disgusted with his actions. After rigging a children's contest to become mayor of a small town for a day, Coldheart wins the election and begins to impose his evil ways over all the citizens, including encouraging children to cheat and steal. The bears arrive and are quickly thrown in jail until Bedtime Bear bails them out after putting Frostbite to sleep, and the team is able to rally the rest of the town against the maniacal mayor. He later tries to cover an entire city park in concrete using an airplane, but is stopped by Cheer Bear and a girl named Susie, whom he had originally tricked into helping him. His final caper occurs during his plan to have a fake wedding to Auntie Freeze in the Care Bear's Hall of Hearts and use a special pipe organ that emits destructive sound waves to destroy it from the inside. During the ceremony, he orders Frostbite to play the instrument as the Care Bear's home crumbles around them, but when his henchman eventually chickens out and runs for it, Gentle Heart Lamb is able to play another song that puts the building back together. Auntie Freeze, unaware that the whole thing was just another one of Coldheart's plans, drags him back to his castle promising revenge. Comic series While he doesn't appear in the actual 20-issue Care Bears comic series itself, Professor Coldheart is featured in a UK-produced mini comic story included in the anthology collection Star Comics Magazine #5 titled "Cool it, Coldheart!". After watching a wrestling match where a fighter wins by using is opponent's own weight against him, the pesky professor gets an idea to beat the Care Bears at their own game. After using his freeze ray to give children popsicles and an ice-skating lake in the middle of summer, they begin to like him even more than the Care Bears themselves, and won't listen to them when they claim it's just another one of his tricks. Share Bear later gets an idea to have a television crew interview him on his new philanthropic efforts, but he ends up running away in fear when they arrive, saying he'll be the laughing stock of the villain community if word got out that he was actually being nice. Trivia * Coldheart is one of three Care Bear villains to have "heart" somewhere in their name, including No Heart and Dark Heart. * He has his own theme song that he performs in the Land Without Feelings TV special, an instrumental version of which appears as recurring background music in the DiC Care Bears series, usually when the villain arrives on the scene. He also dances to it. * Though he changes outfits a few times in the series, he always wears his trademark stripped scarf with each of them. * Despite using a freeze gun in a few instances, he actually has the ability to fire an ice beam from his own fingers, as seen in the episode "Daydreams". * Except for his comical and childish nature, Coldheart is analogous to Batman villain Dr. Victor Fries a.k.a. Mr. Freeze. In other languages: Dutch: '''Professor Koudhart ("Professor Coldheart") '''Finnish: Professori Kylmäkisko ("Professor Cold Rail") French: Professeur Cœur-de-Pierre ("Professor Heart-of-Stone) French (Canadian): Professeur sans Coeur ("Teacher (professor) without Heart") German: Professor Kaltherz ("Professor Cold Heart") Japanese: プロフェッサーコールドハート ("Professor Cold Heart") Portuguese: Professor Frionalma ("Professor Cold Heart") Portuguese (Brazilian): Professor Coração Gelado ("Professor Cold Heart") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Frío ("Cold Heart") Swedish (Cartoon): Proffessor Hjärtlös ("Professor Heartless") Swedish (Comic): Professor Ishjärta ("Professor Ice Heart") Gallery CB10.png ProfessorColdheartModelSheet.png|A Model sheet of Professor Coldheart from the episode "Mayor For A Day" Coldheart 1.png Coldheart Comic.png Coldheart LWF.png Coldheart Wedding.png Professor Coldheart - Care Bears.jpg 0ColdHeart.jpg ColdHeartasdf.jpg professor-coldheart.jpg Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters